Vacuum cleaner systems have been provided on automotive motor vehicles to offer a convenient way to clean the interior of the vehicle. Such systems have included the vacuum motor assembly on-board the vehicle. Vacuum systems are particularly popular in the mini-van or sport utility vehicle market segment where three rows of seats are offered and children are the typical rear seat occupants. With an on-board vacuum system, a user need not be required to transport or move a stand-alone vacuum to a location near or into the vehicle to vacuum the vehicle interior.
While the on-board systems available today provide convenience, they can still be difficult to operate and are generally unsightly in the vehicle. For example, manipulation of the intake hose can be difficult within the vehicle given the tight surroundings. Thus, while vacuum cleaner systems work for their intended purpose, there remains a need for improvement in the relevant art.